This invention relates generally to industrial robots and, more particularly, to vision-guided industrial robot which is programmable to sequentially position and utilize multiple tools carried on an indexible turret.
The current state of the art relating to turret mounted robotic-operated tools employs a drive system comprising an electric motor which drives the turret through a gear train and positions the tool heads on the turret by detents or by engaging locating pins in circumferentially spaced bushings. When a tool is rotated into position for use, it is aligned for engagement by the drive spindle. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,078. Because of the limited tool positioning, it does not permit ready adaptation to different part placement variations and presentations, or to process or product variations.
Thus, there is a need for an improved turret mounted, robotic operated tool which can be programmed to accommodate part, product and process variations.